


The Queen's Bandit

by Jettara1



Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex, Loss of Virginity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removed from Fanfiction.net and reposted here.</p><p>A surprise visit by the newest Guardian, the enchanting Queen of the Toothfairies makes North temporarily forget his worries</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Bandit

The Queen’s Bandit

A hush fell over Punjam Hy Loo as night settled in. Since Katherine had been taken by Pitch, Nicholas St. North had been restless. His dreams were plagued by nightmares. Visions of Pitch turning the child into a Fearling Princess as he had threatened many times, haunted North. Katherine, still just a small girl was perhaps his best friend, the first person he truly cared about and it was tearing him up that he couldn’t protect her. He twisted and turned in his sleep, wondering if perhaps Ombric or Bunnymund were still awake and might wish to talk, perhaps form some plan of action. But they had already done that many times and so far they had been unable to come up with anything. They had no idea where Mother Nature took Pitch and Katherine. They had no idea it the woman was even friend or foe and that made the issue all the more frustrating.

Rolling onto his side he hit his pillow once again and tried to settle his restless mind. Wherever Katherine was he hoped she was safe and still untainted. He could not bear the thought of going into battle against the Nightmare King only to have his beloved girl standing by the shade’s side. He closed his eyes, trying to banish the vision of the child tainted by Pitch’s evil. It will never happen, he told himself, I’ll find you, Katherine. I won’t let him hurt you.

A rustling at the entrance of his tent caught his attention. Years on the run dictated his actions. He snatched up his sword, ready to fight only to find a blade pressed to his throat and a pair of narrowed violet eyes staring into his own. Surprised and knowing he was outmatched – although he would never admit to it – he sat his sword back on the ground, his gaze never leaving the creature hovering just above him.

“Your Highness,” he said carefully.

The Fairy Queen, the newest addition to the Guardians, studied him as if he were some bug invading her domain. They’d known each other less they twenty-four hours and the winged woman still had trouble trusting the adults amongst the Guardians, at least North and Ombric. Or perhaps it was just North due to his past. She seemed all well and good with Bunnymund and barely acknowledged Ombric, but North, she always seemed a little jumpy around him. So way was she in his tent with a blade at his throat?

Her eyes searched his, untrusting but curious. Her sword pulled back just a little, enough for him to raise his head without his throat being slashed open. “Who are you?” she asked, her voice dark and dangerous.

His dark brows furrowed in confusion. “Nicholas St. North,” he reminded her. “We met last night.”

“No,” she said, her voice dropping and her glare hardening. “Who are you? Hero or thief? Do you even know?”

His eyes widened. How did she know? They barely had a chance to speak since the Monkey King’s attack and the battle against Pitch. “I used to be the Bandit King.”

“And now?”

“I’m Guardian.”

She raised an elegant brow. “And what would make a bandit change their heart.”

He thought about that. “To protect children and the chance at a far greater adventure than any heist could give.”

“Adventure?” she mocked. “You’ve had plenty of that. And why should I be trusting you? Any of you?”

He didn’t know what to tell her. He was still learning to trust others and considering how she had been betrayed by adults in the past he didn’t know how to prove himself to her either. His gaze travelled over her face and down her swan like neck, over the green and blue feathers, along her petite body and large wings. He raised one hand to her small waist, causing her to gasp in surprise and lower her sword warningly to his throat but he didn’t move his hand.

“You can’t hide forever,” he said softly, his gaze meeting hers. “You can’t spend eternity by yourself.”

“I’m not by myself,” she insisted but her voice flattered, suddenly unsure.

Gently, North pulled her down, pressing her body against his. Her eyes widened in sudden fear, blade pressing firmly against his Adam’s apple. Grasping it with his other, he used her surprise to quickly disarm her. She gave a surprised yelp as he rolled over, pinning her small form under him and amongst the furs that made his bed. Fear filled her face and she stared up at him on the verge of panic. Her mini-selves, which he had not noticed before, hover around him, their weapon posed to attack. He glanced at them, a fleeting moment of concern brushed across his mind. 

He looked back down at their mistress and smiled softly. “Making smaller versions of yourself isn’t the same as being with people,” he explained.

She was beautiful, he noted, perhaps the most gorgeous being he had ever seen, surely more amazing than any woman he had seen before let alone laid with. He stroked her cheek with the knuckles of his right hand as he threw aside her sword. She was simply breathtaking and he was in a rather interesting position above her, one that was becoming increasingly uncomfortable yet welcoming all at once. It had been nearly a year since he last lain with a woman and never one this exotic. 

“Mr. North,” she whispered, seeing the glazed look pass his eyes yet not understanding its meaning. She had seen it on men’s faces before and it always led to trouble but she had never been in this situation before. She never had a man lay between her legs. She gasped when she felt a strange hardness press against her groin. Her breath hitch when she felt herself grow warm with a sudden need she couldn’t quite understand. Her gaze moved over the tall Russian, staring at his bare chest and strong muscles, down to his wash board abs. He hand trailed her gaze, for the first time touching a grown man.

North hummed as those small fingers brushed against his stomach, stopping just short of his belt. Taking that hand, he pinned it just above Toothiana’s head and laid on top of her, careful not to crush her but making sure she felt his need as he slowly and carefully dry humped her. He couldn’t control himself, he had to make her his.

“Oh!” she cried, never having felt a man’s hardness before. She gasped and mewed, feeling a growing tightness in her lower belly. “North!”

Bending down he claimed her lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom, gently nipping and sucking until she gasped and he was able to plunder her mouth, as if it were the greatest treasure in the world. She bucked beneath him, her free arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer, her tongue battling with his. She raised a knee, rubbing it against North’s side. A gasp tore from her when she felt a large hand groped at her groin, prodding through her feather and satin coverings, searching for her entrance. Panting, she arched beneath him, her hand grasping his, but rather than pull it away she guided it to where she desired it most, under the thin fabric and through the feathers until his large fingers brushed against her entrance. She mewed in pleasure as he rubbed her folds, gentle and caring and gasped when one digit suddenly entered her. Her wings fluttered, trying to get free of their combined weight.

North paused, his blue eyes widening in surprise. “You’re a virgin,” he whispered in wonder, as if discovering an all new treasure. He smiled at her sudden blush. He kissed her forehead. “Don’t fear, my Queen. I’ll make this exquisite for you,” he promised.

Quickly, he did away with her coverings and moved down her body, discovering what was truly feathers and what was covering. He kiss and nip each inch of flesh he found, suckling her breasts and pinching her nipples. She moaned and arched into him, her fingers burying into his dark hair and trying to direct him where she wanted…needed him to be and after only a few minutes he was doing as she pleaded. He licked her navel, dipping his tongue in and lavishing it with attention before nipping its edges. She cried out when he finally reached her pussy. North took his time there. Of all the things he enjoyed about having sex with a woman – especially a virgin which was a rare treat – was eating pussy. He ran his goatee over the sensitive flesh, chuckling at Toothiana needy whines. To have the power to reduce a mighty warrior queen to this was a rare gift and he was willing to take full advantage of it. Kissing her folds, he began licking and sucking, nipping the folds as he buried his tongue deep inside, seeking out her G-spot. She thrashed beneath him, her winds flapping under her and her eyes fluttering in ecstasy. His fingers slipped in, working alongside his mouth to tease and excite her, making her moist and almost ready for him. One last push against that little bundle of nerves brought her to a mind numbing orgasm and North greedily slurped up her juices, bringing her to a second orgasm.

By then he was hard, harder than ever before. He quickly undid his pants and shoved them down his hips as he climbed back up her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, instinctively rubbing against his hard, thick length. He stroked her cheek, smiling confidently at her he began spreading kisses across her face. “Has no one ever taken the time to worship you before?” he asked, nuzzling her neck as humped her thighs, lightly teasing her before taking her virginity.

“No,” she breathed, rotating her hips, wanting to impale herself on that hard flesh, pushing against her inside. “Please…please…I need.” She wasn’t really sure what she needed, only that this strange man belonged inside her.

“It will hurt at first,” he warned, lining himself up. He pulled her legs open just a little more, one leg high up on his back and then he push, covering her mouth in a deep kiss to muffle her scream. He felt more than saw her mini-selves swoon at the sudden feeling they all shared with their mistress and one by one they fell to the floor of the tent. He stilled, only an inch in, one last warning and chance for her to escape but Toothiana held him tightly. Taking that as a go he pulled back before piercing that wall. 

Her back arched under him and a scream tore from her throat only to be swallowed by North. He paused, buried to the hilt. Oh, she was tight, so very tight. Her muscles rippled around him sending the most pleasant tingles through his length. He waited until they relaxed and ran his hands up and down her arms, gently easing the tension from her as he worshipped her beautiful face with kisses and nuzzles. When she relaxed and began returning the affections once more he began to move, slowly at first, rocking into her with slow precise movements, making sure to rub against that bundle of nerves until she was moaning and sobbing more. 

She begged and pleaded, asking for something she didn’t understand, but North did. He moved quicker, never forgetting to pleasure her as he took his own. “North…North…” she kept repeating.

He ran his tongue over her ear. “Nicholas,” he said softly. “Call me Nicholas.”

“Hmm…Nicholas,” she breathed, his name sounding exotic on her tongue.

He shivered in delight. So few people used his given name that it was a pleasure to hear it spoken by this magnificent woman. His thrusts began harder, deeper and for a moment he feared he might hurt her but Toothiana was not nearly as fragile as he first thought. She clung to him, her nails digging into his shoulder, as she tried to meet him thrust for thrust, no longer shy or nervous. Her muscles tightened and a shiver ran through her and then she was crying out his name, her head falling back to his pillow and furs. North stilled above her, relishing in her tight muscles squeezing his length. He came hard, the sensation of her muscles milking him as his seed shot deep into her. He thrust a few more times, making sure every last bit of cum was inside her before finally pulling out, his cock limp and pleasantly sore. There was nothing like breaking in a virgin.

Toothiana blinked in surprise as he lay next to her, his hand stroking up and down her belly. Her large eyes searched his with muted fear, as if she expected him to leave her now that he had what he wanted. When he smiled, brushing her lips against his forehead, she relaxed and cuddled in to him.

“Nicholas,” she whispered, her head on his chest.

“Hmm?” he asked, hugging her to him.

“Thank you.”

He glanced down at her, his smile growing. “No, thank you, my dear for distracting me from my fears.”

She laughed softly. “Oh, so that’s what that was? A distraction?” She stopped him from apologizing with a fierce kiss before straddling him. “We’ll find your friend,” she promised, her hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders and leaned down, pressing her breasts to his chest as she bestowed him with another kiss. “But first I think your fears need more distracting. We wouldn’t want the Nightmare King to use them against you.”

His hands went to her hips as he felt himself harden once more. A smile tugged at his lips. “Whatever you command, Your Highness.”

She smiled. “Tooth,” she said, kissing his nose. “Call me Tooth.”

Hugging her to him he took her once more, taking pleasure in her cries. For the rest of the night he made love to the Queen of the Fairies and forgot his fears. When morning came he felt calm and refreshed, cradling Toothiana’s sleeping form and a handful of sleeping pixies scattered about his tent. Hope filled him. Together with Toothiana, Bunnymund, Ombric and young Nightlight, they would find Katherine and all will be right with the world once more. He felt his chest swell with a feeling he was unaccustomed to. For the first time in his life he didn’t simply lust for a woman, he was utterly in love with this warrior woman, sure that he had finally found his equal in Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairies.


End file.
